


An Evening To Remember

by satansfavoriteghoul



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Butt Plugs, Crossdressing, Dom/sub, Fishnets, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Humiliation, Lingerie, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, Multi, Name-Calling, Other, Pegging, Semi-Public Sex, Spanking, Submission, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-05 23:52:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18376643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satansfavoriteghoul/pseuds/satansfavoriteghoul
Summary: Tonight is a very important event for the clergy, but that’s not why the cardinal is nervous. No, that would have more to do with the gift on his desk and your humiliating instructions for when and how to use it.





	1. The Gift

You spot your cardinal across the crowded ballroom. Tonight is a very important event for the clergy, but that’s not why he looks so nervous as he moves about the crowd socializing.Earlier that afternoon, you had left a small wrapped gift on the desk in his study. Inside, a pair of fishnet stockings, a set of black lace panties, along with a sizable butt plug sat rested against the red satin lining the box, along with a note “wear this tonight-x”

 During a break in conversation, you approach him with a glass of red wine in each hand. You hand him one, leaning in to whisper in his ear “did you do as you were instructed, my dear?” knowing already that he did, judging by his stiff posture and the flustered look on his face all night. He turns to whisper back with a shaky “yes,” his mustache brushing against your ear. “Hmmm I’m not sure I believe you.” Copia looks around hurriedly to ensure no one is looking, and he slightly lifts the hem of his cassock to reveal the fishnet stockings. You hum in approval “what a good rat”

 The both of you quickly return to your most formal manners as you see a bishop approaching the cardinal. You whisper in his ear as you leave with a subtle, seemingly accidental brush of your hand against the front of his robes, “I think I’ll need to check back in to see that you’ve followed ALL of your instructions, Copia.” He responds with a near inaudible whimper before turning away to greet the bishop.

 After another hour and a half of forced polite interaction with all manner of clergy members, Copia steps out of the ballroom into an adjoining hallway intending to exit the castle for a quiet moment to himself. He’s only a few steps into the hallway, the door swinging shut behind him, when he’s startled by two hands caressing up his sides. “I told you I’d check up on you.” You spin him around, forcefully guiding your cardinal into a small alcove, barely hidden from any other partygoer that may choose to leave the ballroom.

 You use your body to press him against the wall, keeping your face mere inches from his own. You grind your thigh against his already hardening erection. He moans- impatient from feeling filled and aroused all evening, he grabs your head and slams his lips against yours in a frenzy. He sloppily kisses along your jawline, you feel the tickle of his mustache and the slight prick of five o clock shadow against your skin as he sucks greedily at your neck. “Cardinal, you know this is not why I followed you out here. You need to be patient.”

 He releases your neck, hanging his head shamefully. “I’m sorry I just-“ you interrupt him by lifting his cassock up to his waist to complete your inspection. His face flushes bright red at being so revealed in such a public location. Your eyes travel up his toned, hairy calves clad in fishnet, to his large muscular thighs where garters connect the stockings to black panties, his cock straining against the lace and leaving a small wet stain of precum. “Mmm very good” you praise him, as you reach a hand around him and down the back of his panties. Your fingers slowly trail down his ass, finally contacting with cold metal between his cheeks.

 “So obedient... following your instructions like the trained animal you are.” You remove your hand from his panties, delivering a sharp swat to his ass along the way.” He moves to close the distance between the two of you, attempting to bring his lips to meet yours again. You stop him in his tracks, “Not yet Cardinal. The party is not nearly over and I think you have a thing or two to learn about patience.”


	2. Afterparty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The clergy event is over but the party is just beginning for the cardinal

It’s late into the evening and the event is coming to a close as various partygoers stagger off into the night. The cardinal stands beside Sister Imperator as she fusses over the frail elderly Papa. Copia shifts uncomfortably from one foot to the other, beads of sweat on his brow, cheeks flushed, and a slight tent remaining in the red fabric of his cassock- he doesn’t want his superiors to know his predicament. From across the room, you catch his eye, winking at him as you exit the banquet hall. You quickly shuffle down the dark corridors of the castle, making your way to the cardinal’s private chambers, letting yourself in with the key he had ordered made for you. 

Once inside, you stoke the smoldering embers in the ornate fireplace and light the candles scattered about the room on various sconces and candelabras. You pour yourself a glass of brandy from the cut crystal bottle belonging to a drinkware set in the seating area of the cardinal’s chambers. You kick your shoes off, sliding into a large burgundy velvet chair facing the door; you drop your bag beside you on the floor and get comfortable while you wait for your cardinal to arrive. 

As you sit waiting, an idea occurs to you- you reach into your bag for the small object. Just as your hand deposits the item in your pocket, you hear a key turning inside the door. You stand as the cardinal enters the room. He carefully shuts the door behind himself, engaging the lock. You slowly and gracefully approach him, placing a hand on his chest as you ask, “How was your evening, my cardinal?” He releases a shuddering breath, looking at you with hooded eyes. Leaning closer you kiss his cheek, allowing your tongue to just lightly contact his skin, your mouth lingering with promise. You bring the crystal glass to his lips, encouraging him to finish the remaining brandy. Entwining a hand in his hair, you gently tilt his head back as you pour the contents of the glass into his mouth, his biretta falling to the floor. He coughs slightly, causing some brandy to leak from the corners of his mouth and run down his chin and neck; you remove the glass and place it on a nearby table. 

With no warning, you grasp the fabric of his cassock and pull apart, sending buttons flying, to reveal his sweat soaked heaving chest. You kiss him firmly, your mouth moving to his neck as you finish unbuttoning the cassock enough for it to fall to the floor. He’s left standing there in all his glory, moving to cover himself instinctively out of embarrassment. You beckon him to step forward and out of the small heap of clothes on the floor. “No need to hide from me, Copia. Hands behind your back.” He obeys, clasping his arms at the small of his back, just above his firm buttocks. With his arms out of the way, you get an unimpeded view: his hair slightly rumpled, eyes ringed in smudged black makeup, freckled shoulders and dark hair on his chest, leading in a trail down to his considerable erection straining against black lace, and his toned thighs clad in fishnet stockings. He’s seemingly avoiding eye contact, a blush spread across his cheeks. 

“You look so good wearing your lingerie like such an obedient little rat... but I think it could use one more thing.” Reaching back into your pocket, you withdraw a tube of bright red lipstick. You offer it to him, held out in front of him. He leans in, finally making eye contact, while wrapping his lips around the small tube and sucking it into his mouth. As he pulls back, he catches the cap of the lipstick in his teeth, pulling it off and spitting it to the ground. He pouts his wet swollen lips and you grasp the back of his head once more, slowly and sensually applying the red lipstick- a shade to match his cassock- while he keeps his eyes locked on yours. 

With your grip firm on his head, you hastily pull him in for a forceful, sloppy kiss. He kisses back eagerly, sliding his tongue between your lips, entangling it with your own. The messy kisses, smear the red lipstick slightly, blurring the edges around his mouth. Impatient, the cardinal unclasps his hands from behind his back, bringing his fingers to dig into your flesh hard enough to bruise. Frenzied with want. He leads you both to his bed, pushing you to fall onto your back; quickly crawling on top of you and beginning to remove your clothes. As he undresses you, he kisses down your body leaving marks of lipstick and further smearing it across his own face. Once your clothing is removed, he returns to kissing you, and you feel the wetness of precum against your thigh, soaking through his panties. 

Suddenly, you flip the both of you, coming to sit atop his chest. “Last time I checked, cardinal, I was the one in charge. So disobedient,” you say as you slide two fingers between his lips. He groans around them, looking up at you. You reach the back of his throat, causing a small gag and tears to form in the corners of his eyes. You retract your fingers, followed by a string of saliva. Climbing off of his chest, you sit on your knees beside him. You yank his panties down, and wrap your spit slicked hand around his cock. He moans and bucks his hips at the touch. “Is there something you want, cardinal?” His voice straining he says “you know what it is that I want, my dearest.” “You have to ask for it.” you scold. “Please.. stroke my cock. Please fuck me, caro mio” You twist your hand around him and he whimpers. “I promise I’ll be good” You begin moving your hand up and down his cock, slowly and teasingly. You feel it twitch slightly in your hand. Impatiently, the cardinal bucks his hips. You immediately remove your hand, leaning in close to his face. You deliver a quick smack to his cheek, “I thought you promised to be good.” 

You sit down on the bed, bringing the cardinal to lay bent across your lap, smooth round ass in the air. You run your hands over his cheeks, glancing your fingers over the butt plug he has been made to wear all evening. You raise your hand, bringing it down with a hard smack on the cardinal’s ass. He whimpers. Smack. You spank him repeatedly, tears running down his cheeks, streaking them with black makeup. He looks over his shoulder at you, biting his lip. “Do you think you’ve learned your lesson?” “Yes, tesoro, yes I have learned my lesson” he frantically assures you. You massage his red stinging ass and run your hand down between his cheeks. You grip the base of the butt plug and pull it out with a quiet pop, the muscles contracting. You spit into your hand, rubbing it over his hole to slick him up. Slowly you insert two fingers, abruptly curling them inside him. He lets out a loud startled moan, throwing his head back. You begin to pump your fingers in and out, his back arching with pleasure. Removing your fingers, you crawl over to the edge of the bed to dig around his nightstand for what you know he keeps in there. You pull out a bottle of lube and a large dildo. 

“On your back,” you command the cardinal to roll over. You slick up the dildo, positioning his legs in a bent position, with his cock laying against his stomach. You apply extra lube to his hole before lining up the tip of the dildo and guiding it inside. You sheath it inside of him as far as it will go and leave it there, allowing him to adjust to the feeling of being so filled. After a few moments too long of being left untouched, the cardinal whines “please.. do something.. anything.” “Anything?” you ask, bringing yourself to straddle him across the middle. You squirt some lube into your hand, reaching behind you to grasp and stroke his cock. Once slick, you line it up with your own hole and begin to lower yourself slowly until your body meets his, his head thrown back in pleasure. Fully impaled on his considerable length, you reach for his arms, pinning them above his head. You press your lips to his as you begin to move your hips, falling into a steady rhythm. 

This cannot last for long, as the cardinal is extremely impatient from being played with all evening. He breaks his arms free from your grasp, wrapping them around you as he sits up with you in his lap. He begins thrusting up into you at a punishing pace, his fingernails digging into your back and holding you in place. He releases your lips, growling in your ear “I can only take so much of this teasing, my love” He licks and sucks at your neck, sure to leave bruises. His pace quickens even further, and all he can do is moan into the side of your neck. You feel his movements stutter; he bites down on your shoulder as he releases inside you. Breathing heavily, he rests his chin on your shoulder, still holding you close in his lap as he comes down from his orgasm. You can feel his smile and the tickle of his mustache as he presses a kiss to your cheek, leaving a mark of red lipstick.


End file.
